


Invisible

by FenZev



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenZev/pseuds/FenZev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orana's perspective of the nights Fenris comes to visit Hawke. DAFFW challenge for June to choose a well-known, popular scene in DA and tell it from the perspective of a character who is present, but not the main character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

_**Author's Note: Written for the June Challenge from the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writer's group on FB. POV of Orana, during those late night visits from Fenris.** _

* * *

The knock was quiet, as if the visitor was apprehensive in their decision to come calling so late at night. I walked silently through the foyer and approached the large oak door, waiting for the second knock that usually followed when most came to see Mistress. The sound that followed was a soft sigh, then what I think was a steel gauntlet scraping against wood.

It was always him this late. Normally he doesn't knock though; he usually paces a bit before retreating to his mansion, never having the courage to meet with her. I wondered briefly what was so different about tonight, as I saved him his ritualistic pacing and gently opened the door.

"Hawke?" he asked, hope and fear filling his large emerald eyes.

I shook my head. "Mistress hasn't come home yet," I told the white-haired elf. I expected him to nod and then disappear, but he surprised me yet again.

"May I wait for her?"

I opened the door wider to allow him entrance, offering him a drink and some food while he waited in the living room. He refused in the most politeful manner, stating he wished to remain in the foyer for her arrival.

Before I could return to my normal post in the living room, he called to me. "Orana?"

I turned to face him, giving him my full attention, as is my duty as a slave… er, servant. "Yes Messere Fenris?" I think he cringed at the formality; sometimes I forget he was once like me.

"Are you… happy here?" he asked.

I gave him a bright smile. "Yes," I replied, and it was the truth. He and Mistress Hawke saved me, gave me a new life, one I have cherished since being released from Hadriana's service. Fenris nodded, but did not continue the conversation, so I took my leave of him.

His visit reminded me of the first night I had come to the Amell Estate. I hadn't been at the home more than a few hours before the same scene had played out; Fenris came by, waited for Mistress, and they spoke about Hadriana. I didn't mean to listen to their conversation, but the foyer is not far from where Lady Leandra told me to stay when I was in between my duties. He had come to apologize for something he had said to her that night they found me in the holding caves. I heard him say what a horrible person my former Mistress was, and my heart broke for him. Mistress Hawke must have felt the same; she was so gentle with him that night; I suspect he isn't one to open up much about his feelings, so what he was sharing was important to her. She assured him they were friends, that his time spent talking with her was no burden. When he replied that he wasn't sure he knew what that was, having a friend, I knew Mistress must have been filled with sorrow, for I was too.

He left after that, and hadn't the courage I guess to visit again until tonight. He seemed nervous, anxious, and I wondered if they had some sort of argument which required another apology. This time though, when Mistress came home, there was little conversation to be overheard.

"Fenris?" Mistress said when she noticed him waiting in the foyer.

"I have been thinking of you," he said in a low husky voice, one I had never heard him use before. "In fact, I've been able to think of little else. Command me to go, and I shall."

"No need," Mistress replied, followed by the sound of his armor scraping against the wall. I could feel my cheeks grow warm as they flushed at the sounds coming from the foyer. Moans, gasps, two mouths coming together in intimate kisses. I couldn't see what was happening, but I knew from the many suitors Hadriana had invited to her home in Tevinter.

They didn't notice me as they fumbled through the living room, still exploring each other with their tongues, their hands, the heat between them undeniable. I pressed myself into the corner of the room, hoping to blend into the shadows so neither would be embarrassed, but I had nothing to fear. They were so lost in one another that they couldn't have possibly remembered I was there.

As they neared the stairs, I could see the soft glow of Fenris' markings as they came to life, his passion igniting the power within. Mistress nearly fell at their brilliance, but he caught her around the waist, pulling her in closer for yet another deep kiss. I prayed to the Maker that they would make it to the bedroom, and not start removing their clothing right there on the landing. I was well hidden, but if Lady Leandra exited her bedroom at that moment, I don't know what would've happened!

Thankfully my prayers were answered and he carried her to the bedroom. I heard the door slam, as if kicked shut by one of them. It was clear that they would not be needing my services for the rest of the night. So with the knowledge that my Mistress was home safe, and as the hour grew late, I retreated down the servant's hall to my room. Mistress' mabari followed me, his head hanging low as soft whimpers escaped him. I guess he was an unwelcome addition to what was happening upstairs, so I offered him a place on my bed, and together we tried to ignore the sounds of the bed creaking in the room above mine.

Early the next morning I heard Fenris leave. I'm not sure what took place throughout the night, but Mistress did not leave her room for the entire day. I wonder when he'll show up again, offering another apology.


End file.
